i need you
by juliadelg
Summary: stolen again in the department of sheldon and leonard. sheldon is scared and he need amy -one shot-


My first fic in English hope you like it , sorry if I committed errors

Scene One

Sheldon, Leonard and Amy return from the new comic book store that Stuart had opened, the truth was that the comic book store was much nicer. Leonard goes faster because it does not want to hear their conversation, is the first to want to open the door when wants enter the department realizes that he had been robbed again as the door was beaten in the lock.

"Oh no" cries, and suddenly realizes that maybe it was a mistake to say it aloud

"Happened" Ask Amy

"we were robbed again" says with a sigh

The three enter the apartment and find that people had entered.

Sheldon is stunned and pretends not make a big deal he has to look like a man without fear in front of his girlfriend, but this is the second time that rob you and feel a lot of anger

Scene Two

The minutes pass and they call the police, which goes after thirty minutes, the police informed them that building security is not good if they already robbed twice, Sheldon answers them

"It is the second time that rob us here and the second is that you can not catch a thief ..."

he can not continue Leonard is pushing to stop talking Leonard thinks Sheldon provoke the police and take him prisoner .but police ignored his comment and follow Amy at the door.

Sheldon feels angry this time again stole your TV, games and coffee. Sheldon appreciates their notebook and is grateful to have taken that have not stolen his comics

Scene Three

Amy spends all day with them appears to have no problems Sheldon and Leonard and Penny apparently will serve you and help as this is the second time, as they already know what will happen. Amy thinks about leaving, but Sheldon has not released her hand in the last two hours, think that if more happen shirk away, luckily for Amy gets a call and released him, explains that she has to withdraw because tomorrow has a conference early in its new research. Sheldon agrees, before leaving Penny assures her that everything will be fine she knows to defend Nebraska style, then she leaves.

Scene Four

Leonard, Sheldon and Penny have seen movies from theirr cell phone, the couple is sleepy and wants to go to sleep, they will sleep in the room of Leonard, Sheldon finds no objection but warns them that tonight he did not want to hear noise. Just ask them to wait for him to want to sleep. They access.

Before bedtime Sheldon monitors the doors and windows, it does not feel safe but the dream is winning. Goodbye to the couple and goes to his room, has the idea that someone came but prefers to think of something else. He closes his eyes and try to sleep

Scene Five

Leonard a moment up to go to the bathroom, he definitely taken a lot of water and he feels his bladder explode, returning to his room checks if Sheldon is asleep, opened the room and realizes that Sheldon is not, then it will the dining room and it is not there, begins to panic and raises Penny, both have no idea where it may be, Leonard look for in a GPS but Sheldon did not take his cell.

Scene six

Amy feels taps on the door makes as Sheldon, but she is asleep and thinks it's a dream that she is sure Sheldon would never serenade a night of sex intentions. But repeated blows then gets up and opens the door. Sheldon is with piyamas standing in front of her, she could not say anything, Sheldon pounced on her and hug and a whisper Sheldon says "I'm scared". Amy invites Sheldon but not loose he really is scared. At the end of he access and enters Amy decides to tell Penny and Leonard.

Scene seven

Penny gets the message of Amy, she tells to Leonard and he says "I will only have to notify the police already he appeared", Penny laughs and replies:

"Honey Sheldon is no longer your problem" and takes it to bed to continue her dream, Penny is happy for Sheldon, not in the sense that he scared, but he finally realized that he needs Amy ,before sleeping she kisses Leonard and wrapped in his arms.

Scene eight

Amy insisted that she sleep with her boyfriend but he just agreed to sleep on the couch. Both go to bed and Amy falls asleep. But Sheldon still can not sleep he want to wake Amy but she looks so sweet sleeping. He thinks it would not be a bad idea to sleep with her. He makes it very stealth enter but instead of sleeping in his funeral position he wants to try to surround Amy in his arms.

Amy feels something and turns, is Sheldon, but she is not afraid asks "what are you doing there?" He says he can not sleep and before she answers him he is settling into her chest and hugging her tightly Amy feels in heaven and hugs him. She falls asleep first and he feels safe and able to sleep to the end.


End file.
